


【斌宽/R18】无尽之夏

by kanesilver



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 淫魔宽设定，斌宽年上，年龄操作有。私设如山，全都是我瞎编的，严重OOC请注意。写这篇文的原因就是，我好热。乡村小淫魔的第一次实战。





	【斌宽/R18】无尽之夏

1

阿宽搬到陈斌家里时，阿宽十五岁，陈斌二十四岁。

陈斌也是在这一年才搬回这个乡村小镇里住的，他小时候曾在镇里的奶奶家待过好一阵子，一直到了小学父母把他接回城里读书。如同城里大部份人一样，他升上了初中丶高中，然後考上了大学，谈不上有多成功，但至少一路上都顺风顺水。在大学毕业以後，他在一家大企业里找到了一份程序员的工作，工作很忙，但胜在薪水够高福利够好。大学同学都笑说陈斌是成功人士丶是黄金单身汉，陈斌抽了口烟，叹了口气，没有回应什麽，但他心里知道，就算这里的物质条件再好，他也从未觉得自己是属於这里的。

有时候在梦里，陈斌会回到奶奶家，回到乡村小镇的海岸边。他听见海浪哗啦哗啦拍上岩石的声音，听见家里窗边风铃随风摆动叮铃叮铃的声音，他记得小时候，奶奶会在他睡不着的时候用温柔的语调跟他说着床边故事，手一边轻轻地带着节奏感拍着他的背，然後在老人家越来越遥远的嗓音和手掌规律拍在身上的声音中，陈斌总会睡得特别安稳。

陈斌辞职了。

拿着背包拖着行李箱向父母辞别时，陈斌父母表现得有点惊讶，但也绝不意外。奶奶在五年前已经过世，回到熟悉的小镇，打开这些年间一直被丢空的奶奶家大门时，第一时间伴随着在这里长大的回忆涌上的是潮湿发霉的木头味道，灰尘在黑暗中飞舞，家具被铺满尘埃的布盖住，然而却保存完好。陈斌用了整整两天时间把房子收拾乾净，风铃被带着海水咸味的风吹动，叮铃作响，陈斌知道，这里才是他的归处。

在搬回来的两个月後，陈斌被村长叫到了办公室，说是村里有一个十五岁，叫阿宽的小孩子无家可归，希望陈斌帮帮忙。

原来这名阿宽是个孤儿，几个月大的时候被丢弃了在村口的桂花树下，村里张姨把他捡了回家，当成是自家亲儿子般百般疼爱，那个当初包在毛巾里奄奄一息的小婴儿总算是长大成了一名健康活泼的少年。但最近张姨家娶了媳妇儿，也迎来了孙儿，家里变得越来越拥挤，阿宽不好意思继续留在家里，便在村长的帮忙下自己搬了出去。没想到，新家还没住够两个礼拜，这位显然缺乏独立生活经验的小朋友在煮饭时就差点把新家一把火给烧了。

村长和张姨实在是放心不下让阿宽继续一个人住，但阿宽又死活不肯搬回去打扰张姨一家，村长实在是没办法，只好想到刚搬回来没多久，村里为数不多独居的陈斌。

「你就当多了个室友呗。阿宽那小孩虽然还在读书，但偶尔也会到村口王大爷那店里帮忙赚点零花钱的。我会叫他付你房租，斌呐，你就帮帮忙，帮忙照看他一下吧。」

一个十五岁的孩子能付多少房租啊，陈斌在心里想道。

其实陈斌在请辞後用上了工作时建立的人脉当上了自由工作者，在家不定期的接着写程式的案子，赚得钱当然比不上城里的多，但在这纯朴的乡村里生活还是绰绰有馀的。因此，陈斌压根也不会在乎室友能不能付房租这回事，他只是想，村长从他小时侯就已经很照顾他，而自己一个人住也确实是无聊，便答应了村长的要求。

村长听到陈斌的应允，马上高兴得拍了陈斌肩膀好几下，又搭着他的肩带他出去办公室外，「来来来，见一下，这就是阿宽了。」

这是陈斌第一次见到阿宽。

很白，很瘦——是陈斌对十五岁的阿宽的第一印象。

阿宽跟张姨坐在了办公室外的长木椅上，红色背心外的皮肤泛着细密的汗水，脚上穿着一双破旧的蓝色拖鞋，浑身沾染着街上夏日的气息。阿宽一双手紧紧地揪着短裤宽松的裤脚，低着头，咬着唇，活像一个做错了事等候发落的小孩子。

陈斌走过去，主动把手伸到阿宽面前，「你好，我是陈斌，以後我们就住一起了。」

阿宽抬起头，咕咚一声吞了下口水，一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴的扑闪着，然後也伸出了手。

旁边的村长豪迈地笑着，张姨也一副放下心头大石的模样笑得欣慰，但陈斌感觉得到的，就只有阿宽握上来那双手的触感。

很热，有点潮，是夏天的味道。

 

2

阿宽就这样成为了陈斌的室友，但与其说是室友，陈斌反倒觉得自己多了一个小跟班。

阿宽总是一天到晚喊着斌哥斌哥的黏在陈斌屁股後面，他会惊奇地看着陈斌总共有三台智能手机，会在看到陈斌电脑屏幕上出现密密麻麻的程式码时惊讶得嘴巴张大，大到快能塞进一个鸡蛋，而眼里则是掩饰不住的崇拜和赞叹，他又会在陈斌喝酒时偷偷顺过罐子喝一口，然後皱着眉埋怨这苦得要命的玩意到底有什麽好喝，也会在陈斌抽烟时抢过他的烟猛吸一口再被呛得眼泪直流——而每当这种时候，陈斌就只好抢回他的烟，在阿宽的脑门儿上弹一下以示惩罚，手则在阿宽的背上轻扫着帮他顺气。

在陈斌的指导下，阿宽总算从煮一壶开水都会酿成火灾的程度进步到能够自己下一碗青菜鸡蛋面条了。记得阿宽第一次成功煮好面条时，陈斌安慰的轻笑着，手刻意揉乱阿宽那头乖巧贴在头上的黑发，阿宽似是不满地想要挣扎，脸上却是明晃晃的笑出一口白牙，就像夏天明亮的阳光。

而这几年的阿宽实在是长大得很快。当初那个奀瘦的小孩在某个暑假突然长高了，从一开始只到陈斌肩膀的高度变成了现在只跟陈斌差半个头，脸上的稚气也渐渐褪去，棱角越发分明，就只有皮肤是一如既往的白，怎麽晒都晒不黑。

都说男孩子迟熟，而阿宽更是。到了成年那年，他真真正正地从小朋友蜕变成了青春的少年，身材变得高挑，在陈斌的影响下开始运动，肌肉也长出了精瘦好看的线条。要说以前阿宽的笑容就像中午的烈日一样热情率直，那麽他现在的笑反倒像是午後接近黄昏时分那温和的暖阳。少年笑时还伴着一缕清风吹过，少了一份天真活泼，多了一份成熟沉稳。

这样的少年无疑是有魅力的。然而在他的斌哥面前，阿宽从来都还是那个需要被照顾的小朋友。

他依然会在玩得满身大汗回到家时大大咧咧地卷起裤衩卷起背心往风扇前一坐，睡相依旧很差，被子永远盖不好，睡衣总被撩起露出一截白晢的腰。陈斌看着阿宽那滴汗水从脖子上慢慢往下流，在精致的锁骨停留一下再继续往下，经过被撩到胸前的红背心後，滑过颜色偏浅的乳头，然後再往下流淌，没入裤头。

陈斌感到心里有一种难以言喻的躁动腾起，他点燃了香烟，深深地吸了一口。焦躁的源头继续在他面前没心没肺地用扇子扇着风，甚至还把那被汗水染湿的红背心卷得更高。吞云吐雾里，陈斌眯着眼睛，下意识地盯着阿宽那因为天气炎热而比平日显得更红艳的嘴唇不停地开开合合，生平第一次兴起了想把香烟塞进去堵着这嘴巴的冲动。

 

3

陈斌不是什麽圣人，他反倒是那种非常忠於自己欲望的人。但对於阿宽，他就是莫名的有一种在道德上要照顾他的责任感。

他把这种对阿宽越来越明显的躁动感归究於最近越发潮湿闷热的天气，然而欲望有如杰克魔豆的藤蔓，无视主人的意愿狂妄地疯长，在现实里，甚至蔓延到梦里。

陈斌无数次梦到阿宽。梦里的阿宽也是斌哥斌哥的唤他，声音却总是夹带着哭腔和呻吟。他梦见阿宽那双不安份的腿不再是夹住被子，而是缠上了自己的腰，白晢修长的手指握住了自己的性器，上下卖力地套弄着。他梦见阿宽主动把手环着他，在他脸上丶唇上丶耳朵上送上一个个湿漉漉又缠人的吻，梦见阿宽把腰弓起，然後他掐着阿宽的腰把他操得欲仙欲死泣不成声。

那天的梦里，阿宽的小舌在被吻得通红的双唇之间探出头来，讨好地舔舐着陈斌完全勃起的性器。陈斌一方面享受着这虚幻的快感，一方面又想挣扎离开这虚伪的绮梦。

就在他从这梦中转醒之际，陈斌突然发觉有什麽软软热热的重量正压在他身上。他脑筋瞬间清醒，想要从床上撑起上半身，然後便猛的发现刚才梦里的人——阿宽正趴在他身上。阿宽的手扒在了他睡裤的裤头上，脸就抵在他身下因为梦境起了反应的凸起前。

或许这就是那无比真实的春梦的始作俑者。

陈斌皱了皱眉，打算伸手去开灯，却被身上的人一下子按住了动作。阿宽迫切地开口，声音仍然是他熟悉的，「斌丶斌哥！不要开灯！」

禁止陈斌开灯的人把脸凑得更近，陈斌这才借助窗外的月光看到阿宽头上不知道什麽时候长出的两只黑色小角，跟头发一样的颜色，一不留神还会以为它们是翘起的头发而忽略掉，而在阿宽的屁股上，更是长出了一条长长的黑色尾巴，比猫尾巴更细，末处有一个跟头上小角一样形状的三角形，弯弯的垂在阿宽身後，末端的小角轻轻碰在陈斌的腿上。

「啊嗯！」

陈斌猛地用力拉了尾巴一下，尾巴当然没有如他所愿的掉下来——阿宽被突如其来的动作刺激得整个人都抖了一下，空气中一时充斥着的就只有他刚才那声情不自禁叫出来的呻吟。

陈斌的脸色沉了下来，已经习惯了黑暗中视角的他紧紧地盯着阿宽。阿宽心虚地低下头，手指不安地绞着裤子的布料，陈斌忽然就想起第一次见面时那个在木椅上坐立不安的小少年。

「阿宽，看着我，我需要解释。」

阿宽对男人的话语向来没有抵抗力，他一抬头，晶莹的泪水便在眼眶里打转，他磕磕绊绊地向陈斌解释着，黑色尾巴在身後垂头丧气地耷拉着。

「你说...你是淫魔？」陈斌艰难地消化着阿宽的话。

「嗯，但我小时候一直都是不知道的，毕竟没有父母告诉我，我也是最近几年长大了，察觉到自己身体的变化才慢慢懂的。」

陈斌皱起眉，语气渐渐带着他自己也不曾为意的怒气，「那...你是怎麽知道你需要吸食人类精液来进食的？你试过？」

「当然没有！」阿宽赶紧摇头，「我丶我觉得那大概是...本能？其实我也不太清楚，只是内心会有一道声音告诉我应该怎麽做...」

那股熟悉的焦躁又再次袭来，甚至比以往每一次都来得更猛烈，那股躁动像火焰一样燃烧着陈斌的心脏，烧得他胸口生痛。他把手缓缓搭在了阿宽肩上，力度大得让阿宽蹙起了眉，「所以你爬到我的床上，就是为了进食？...你对其他男人也会这麽主动？」

陈斌手上的力度越来越大——这样的陈斌让阿宽感到害怕，这几年来就算他闯了再大的祸，他也从未见过陈斌用过如此冷漠的语气跟他说话。

阿宽本能地想要挣脱陈斌的手，可身体越扭动就只会让他被抓得更紧，他颤抖着开口，「怎麽会呢...斌哥你在说什麽呢？这种事我只对斌哥一个人做过而已——」阿宽抿了抿嘴唇又低下了头，像是个偷了绵花糖而被父母责骂的小孩子，「对不起...我知道身边有一个淫魔一定很恶心吧，但丶但斌哥...拜托了，请你不要赶我出去——」

说着，豆大的泪珠竟然就滚了下来。

看到阿宽的眼泪，陈斌的心一下子就软了，胸口的钝痛顿时烟消云散，只留下心尖上那隐隐约约的颤动——是啊，这个一天到晚只会围着他转的单纯小孩儿，哪儿会有心思去勾引别的男人？他瞬间就鄙视起刚才那个强行以龌龊想法套在阿宽身上的自己。

「我怎麽会赶你出去呢？」陈斌轻轻地擦着阿宽脸上的眼泪，可泪水却像断了线的珠子一样掉个不停。陈斌温柔地对阿宽说，「阿宽，无论你真实的身份是什麽，你就是你。我绝对不会讨厌你的。」

「真丶真的？」

「真的。」陈斌笃定地承诺。

说实话，他从来就不是个会甜言蜜语的人，但他想，自己兴许是把这辈子所有的温柔都留给了眼前这个少年。

「太好了——」少年的泪水终於有停止的迹象，他明显松一口气，嘴角满足地上扬，眼睛像一只吃饱的小猫一样眯起，脸靠在了陈斌停留在他脸旁的手上蹭了蹭，「我多怕斌哥不要我。」

「为什麽？」

「嗯？」阿宽瞪大眼睛，眨了两下，显然是不懂陈斌的意思。

「我说——」陈斌把脸靠近阿宽，近得甚至能看到阿宽清亮的瞳孔中自己的倒影，「为什麽会怕我不要你？而且你说过，这种事你只对我一个人做过，为什麽？为什麽是我？」

陈斌一连的几个问题让阿宽一时呆愣住——对呀，为什麽啊？为什麽是斌哥？

陈斌看着阿宽，那人张开嘴巴一脸迷茫的样子傻得很。他笑了一下，揉揉少年的头发，少年头上的小角随之抖了两下。

算了吧，不逼你。

他继而在阿宽的额头上轻轻亲了一口，然後缓缓地开口，低沉的声音充满着诱惑，「你刚刚开始的进食呢，要继续吗？」

 

4

梦境变成了现实。

但不同的是，现实中的这位小淫魔显然比梦里的阿宽更加青涩，他张开嘴巴把陈斌刚才在一片混乱中早已疲软下来的阴茎含进嘴里，然後就不再有任何动作了。在月光中陈斌只看到他的性器被包裹了在阿宽的小嘴里，嘴唇沾上了唾液而泛起一片晶润的水光，刚才哭过的眼眸还是湿漉漉的，含着一汪水气就这麽直直地看着他，带着想要求助的迷茫。

初经人事的淫魔麽？

这他妈到底是什麽人间瑰宝。

陈斌在心里骂了一声操，说实话，不需要任何动作，阿宽正含着他鸡巴的事实就足够让他兴奋到射了。但他还是回应了阿宽的求助，他把手指穿插在阿宽的发间，轻声地诱导，「嘴巴再张大一点，小心不要用牙齿嗑到。」

热心学习的小淫魔全然照做，又把陈斌的性器吞深了几分。

「对，现在伸出舌头舔一下，从下往上，再在顶端用舌头打着圈。」

阿宽的舌头马上缠上了陈斌的性器，被舔过的地方带着酥酥麻麻的电流，器官很快就被刺激得完全挺立，在阿宽的脸颊上顶起了一个小包。

或许是淫魔的天赋凛然，阿宽很快就熟习了口交的技巧，除了用舌头舔弄着，他还用嘴唇吸吮并模仿交媾的动作前後吞吐着，性器被吮得发出渍渍的水声，手甚至无师自通地抚弄起陈斌的两颗囊袋。身後的黑色尾巴卷上了陈斌的大腿，轻轻地磨擦着，不知道是无意识的撒娇还是刻意地想要寻求赞赏。

陈斌满足的哼了出声，一个顶胯便在阿宽嘴里射了出来。

小淫魔的小嘴装不住男人喷洒而出的白色黏液，有一半流出了嘴巴，阿宽像是觉得很可惜似的用手指沾上，再全部舔乾净，然後咕咚一声全都吞了下去，就似某个下午阿宽把陈斌留给他的酸奶上上下下里里外外都吃乾净，不愿意浪费任何一滴的场景。

陈斌调戏道，「就这麽好吃？」

「斌哥的当然好吃。」也不知道这小淫魔是有心还无意。

陈斌眼神一暗，一把扯过阿宽就把他压趴在床上，阿宽下意识地蹶起屁股想要挣扎，却被陈斌一巴掌打在屁股蛋，又重新陷入了床上。当然，陈斌压根就不舍得用力打下去，啪的一声就只有声音响而已。

把睡裤和内裤扒下来，在月光下显得特别雪白的屁股便展现在陈斌面前，尾巴向前翘起，那神秘的入口全然暴露在男人眼前，像是伸手引领着陈斌发出无声的邀请。

陈斌把手指探入了穴口，後穴不停地流淌着淫水，早已经是湿哒哒的一片，有後穴承受不住的爱液沿着大腿滴到床上，在床单晕开了一片。陈斌的手指刚进入甬道，手指便被四周的软肉紧紧覆上，他禁不住，「水真多，真不愧是淫魔啊。」

只被手指操弄着的淫魔哪儿会觉得满足，阿宽扭动着腰部，把屁股往身後男人那又重新变大的性器上磨蹭，尾巴也一甩一甩的，声音委屈得像是个被抢了冰淇淋的小孩子，「斌丶斌哥...快点...不要玩了...」

陈斌故意装傻，「嗯？快点什麽？」

「快点进来啊...斌哥，求你了...」小淫魔继续奋力地摆动着腰，委屈的泪水在眼眶里打转，「快点...进来...把你的精液都喂给我——」

「好，这就喂饱你。」说着便把粗大的性器全部捅了进去。被插入的一瞬间，阿宽原本悬在眼角的泪水也控制不住流了出来，他尖叫出声，呻吟被撞得断断续续。

「啊嗯...嗯！...太丶太大了...啊...」

男人喂食的动作猛烈而持久，死死掐着阿宽的腰不让他有一丝逃离的可能性，阴茎一下又一下地撞进淫魔的温柔乡里，交合的地方几乎是没有缝隙地贴合着，肉体的碰撞发出了清晰的啪啪声。他很清楚阿宽是享受着这一切的，因为那人的後穴正在紧紧地绞着他，他刚抽出一点穴道便会收缩着把他又再一次的吸进去，淫魔的身体像是天生就为了被操干而设计的，蜜穴一直在分泌着使两人交合得更顺畅的液体，肉体激烈的碰撞还夹带着水声，穴口甚至被操出了一个又一个的小水沬。

陈斌弯下腰，转而把随着他抽插动作而一摇一晃的阿宽抱在怀里，上半身是亲昵的贴合，下半身是激烈的冲撞，陈斌扳过阿宽的下巴与他接吻，把他的浪叫全都封在嘴里。阿宽顺从地张开嘴巴，伸出舌头回应着陈斌的吻，哼哼唧唧的声音从两人交缠的唇舌间溢出。

陈斌又把细碎的吻落在阿宽的脸上，吻去他带着咸味的泪水，「别哭呀，傻瓜。」

不知道是这声傻瓜喊得实在是太过温柔还是陈斌顶到了阿宽的某一处，阿宽一下子哭得更凶了，哭着哭着竟也射了出来，小淫魔的第一次泄精便全都洒在了床上。

陈斌也被他夹得快要射出来，他想从阿宽体内退出，阿宽却知道了他的意图，往後伸手一把按住了陈斌。阿宽的尾巴也勾住了陈斌的腰，有点着急地说，「不丶不要出去！」

陈斌搂着他，安抚性地又在阿宽唇边落下几个吻，阿宽在与他贴合的唇齿间模糊说道，「斌哥...不要走...全部丶全部都射在我里面吧...」

陈斌宠溺一笑，「对呀，我怎麽可以不记得呢，我可是要喂饱你的。」

在陈斌射精之後，他在阿宽体内足足逗留了一分钟才真的完全退出来。结束了初体验的小淫魔早就被激烈的性爱累得昏昏欲睡，整个人像没有骨头一样靠在了陈斌身上。陈斌刚把性器抽出，阿宽便感觉得到有什麽液体正在从後穴里流出去，於是他伸出了手，按在了穴口上，在半梦半醒之间迷迷糊糊地说道，「不行...是斌哥给我的...不丶不可以浪费...」

陈斌忍俊不禁，又凑上去跟阿宽交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻。

窗外泛起了鱼肚白，夏日的蝉鸣陆陆续续地响起，陈斌这才发现，原来他们从半夜一直做到了天亮。晨光洒在了阿宽的脸上，刚才被操得依依呀呀的小淫魔已经安稳地睡着，睫毛上是未乾的泪痕，头上的角不知道什麽时候收了起来，只剩下那条尾巴与主人一起乖巧地躺在床上。

天知道他有多想再狠狠的操干这个勾人的小淫魔多一次，但看到阿宽安静酣睡的样子，陈斌还是放弃了这个念头，转而在他的脖子上吸吮着留下一个暧昧的痕迹。

哼，叫你一天到晚穿着背心晃来晃去。

陈斌用手富有节奏感地轻轻拍着阿宽的背，满意地看着睡梦中的阿宽牵起嘴角笑了一下。

他们的夏天，还有很长。

 

END


End file.
